


Take the pain

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Explicit Rape, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Soulless Sam Winchester - freeform, god!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the tenderness that breaks him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some kind of alternate season 6: Castiel has openly gotten Sam out of the cage, but instead of being soulless (as seen on the show) he's more some kind of mindless drone and Castiel has ingested the souls from purgatory, and is more or less mad with power - there are no leviathans though. 
> 
> If you feel there are tags missing, please let me know. And final warning: THIS IS IN NO WAY A HAPPY STORY. Don't read it if you're easily triggered or triggered by this particular subject.
> 
> Comments and critism are most welcome

It’s a testament to how truly exhausted he is that he doesn’t fully wake until Master shoots His seed down his throat. Stupidly he tries to pull away, only to realize that he’s completely caught between Master’s flesh in his mouth and the replica in his ass, the latter inflated to lock him in place. It’s a long time before Master finally pulls out, petting his hair and calling him a **good boy**. There’re the usual sounds of Master getting ready to leave and when he can feel the replica in his ass deflate he knows he’s allowed to walk around today. As always Master leaves without a word and it’s a long while before he dares to move.

  


It wasn’t always like this he knows, once upon a time he had a name and Master had a name, and when He touched him it felt like love and reverence and he had touched Him back in the same way. It had been inevitable that they would eventually have sex, a prospect that had scared him - after all he had never done it with another man - but it had been sweet and tender and he had felt safe for the first time since the fire. And it had been good for so long, that he finally stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop, but he should’ve known better, and it all came crashing down leaving him once again a broken wreck, and instead of helping him, He became Master.

  


In the beginning he begged, he pleaded and he cried, but harsh words and even harsher hands has taught him not to waste his breath. The only sounds he’s allowed to make are wanton moans and soft whimpers - he rarely makes any noises these days. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s in store for him when the burnt out husk of his brother shows up as the sun sets, and within minutes he’s strapped down, torso resting on the carpet, ass presented high in the air and his brother’s fingers giving him a cursory stretch, something he doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed of or grateful for, and then he’s alone in the darkening room. If he was asked he’d say it’s at least another hour before Master enters the room, he knows He’s been here since before he was tied down, but Master likes to make him wait and worry about what will happen next. The gentle touch to the small of his back reminds him so much of Before, he can feel the tears starting to well in his eyes, though he refuses to let them go, knowing that sometimes Master likes to be gentle simply to enjoy it all the more when he removes the kid gloves. Which is why he isn’t surprised when Master simply slams into him and buries Himself balls deep in his ass, then pulling out almost completely before slamming right back in. The pace is brutal and even tied as tight as he is, he can feel the rug burn developing on his chest. Above him Master’s breath is labored though He is otherwise silent, until He stiffens and he can feel cum flooding his hole. As He pulls out the chains around him disappear, and then he’s told to get up on his knees. Standing in front of him, pants shoved down to His knees, He thrusts His limp cock in his face, ordering him to **clean it up** , which he does obediently, little licks to the head and long, broad strokes down the shaft, just as Master has taught him He likes it. It’s not long until He’s shooting his load all over his face and tucking Himself back in His clothes He turns to leave the room. Having not been told what to do he remains on his knees until he is hauled to his feet by his brother’s hand on his arm, and then he is lead through the door into the enormous dining room. The table could easily hold fifty dinner guests but it seems only Master’s twenty most trusted officers are present. Once he would’ve been bothered entering a room full of people being naked and covered in semen, but now he just can’t summon the energy to be embarrassed. On Master’s left side is a stool and once he’s seated his brother takes a napkin and wipes off his face. Everybody in the room has their eyes trained firmly on their plates while Master turns His head and with a nod dismisses the napkin wielding man. Dinner turns out to be one long torturous event, where Master speaks to his officers while lovingly caressing his skin. Master’s hands are soft and gentle while they stroke down his back, caressing the nape of his neck even playing softly with his hair. Usually his hair is simply pulled and tugged at painfully when Master needs to hold onto something when he climaxes. Nobody speaks to him or looks at him, the memory of what Master did with the last one who dared far too vivid in their minds still. At some point they will inevitably forget and then Master will be forced to teach them the exact same lesson again - he has a feeling this is part of the reason He does this. It has been so long since he has eaten and his stomach complains each time he gets a hint of the smell of food. Master keeps sending him amused little smiles, stroking his face every time it happens. When the servants start removing their plates the guests starts to bid their host goodbye and rising to leave. The instant they hear the front door opening he’s yanked to his feet and thrown brutally over the table, breath leaving his lungs and he is left gasping as a fish on land. There’s a long, slick finger breaching him, thrusting in and out as if searching for something, and then there are other fingers on his cock, taking a firm but painless hold of it stroking up and down, and to his own horror he can feel himself growing hard at the gentleness of the whole thing. Then there’s two and three fingers pumping in and out of his hole and stretching him, while he can feel Master’s own hard length resting just beneath his balls, just sliding back and forth with the movements of His hands and fingers. It goes on forever and when He finally slides His cock inside him it is slow and careful, and every unhurried thrust hits his prostate dead on and it isn’t long until he’s coming so hard he blacks out for a few minutes, and when he regains consciousness he’s alone but there’s a filled plate and a glass of wine in front of him where he lies on the table, and a note that tells him to ‘eat and drink’, and if both the food and the wine are a little saltier than intended there is nothing left to prove it when he’s done.


End file.
